


Bright

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Talon Trio Angst [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gérard Lacroix's Sister, Widowmaker visits Gérard's grave as routine, there's more to Amélie's history that she forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Widowmaker only wanted to pay a visit out of respect to her dead husband, only things never go as planned.





	Bright

It had been a fairly dreary day when she had gazed upon a faint glimmer of hope in the existence she had been forced into. Another secret rendezvous, at a place Widowmaker would take care to never be seen at.  
Her heels tapped with her footsteps as she made her way into the cemetery. Taking proper care to pull a scarf closer to her face. Not to hide from the cold, like she could feel it to begin with, but rather to obscure her face. She could see the grave within her sights, the name it bore sent a pain of regret into her nearly still heart.   
Gérard Lacroix, is what it had listed.

But before she could reach it, she heard the voices far behind her which nearly made her freeze in her tracks. She then averted her path to an old gravestone, by random choice.  
It was for a Wife it seemed, the old stone said that she had died seven years prior. Much like Amélie Lacroix herself. She clasped her gloved hands together in prayer, bowing her head while averting her eyes as the footsteps grew closer before pacing just past her.

 

The stranger turned out to be a woman with deep ebony hair tied up into a messy bun, that was only just starting to grey in some places, wearing a long black jacket and carrying an umbrella under her arm.  
This was Camille Lacroix, the elder sister of the late Gérard and sister in-law of the missing, presumed dead, Amélie.  
She turned back towards where she had come from before tapping her foot impatiently. "Don't walk over the graves." She called to an unseen person. "It is rather impolite to them. And do be careful with the bouquet, Elise!"

Widowmaker ducked her head as Camille happened to look her way. She paused, opening her mouth as if to call out something before shaking her head and resuming her way to her brother's grave.  
The assassin had to pause to remember some details about Camille Lacroix that she might have memorized from one of Sombra's reviews. 

She had been five years older than Gérard, had since survived her brother by seven years. Had worked as an art guide in Paris going on twelve years by now. Hated her brother's job and had no fighting experience. Had never married nor had children of her own.  
Generally wasn't at all threat in the slightest.

But hearing her call out to another, puzzled Widowmaker. But she was snapped from her thoughts when a yell came.  
"Wait for me!" came a child's cry as said child was almost a blur running past where Widowmaker sat. Widowmaker could see that the child wore a short dress with straight black hair, before she came to a stop at Camille's side. The girl gazed on the tombstone of Gérard with a tilt of her head as Camille gently embraced her to her side with a few unheard words.

Camille tended to the grave a bit more while the child, (hadn't Camille referred to her as Elise?), wandered from the spot. Exploring the area nearby and looking at the various graves and things placed on them from other families.  
Widowmaker tried to focus on pretending to mourn but the child's pacing drew her eyes to her.  
She was a young little one, couldn't be older than eight at the most. Her hair was shoulder length and a deep black, a dark green headband was holding her hair out of her face. She must have realized that she was being watched as the girl then raised her head and met eyes with Widowmaker. Those bright amber colored eyes, looking right back at her.

Widowmaker felt chills running up her spine and her heartbeat began pounding in her ears as she was hit with another memory of a past long since gone. She'd had these fairly frequently, memories that just barely managed to slip through whatever conditioning Talon had used to make her into this.... thing.  
Just flashes of far better times, these tended to get much clearer when she was by Gérard's resting place. Peaceful and almost... happy times. They might've been domestic things like relaxing breakfasts with Gérard or memories of her ballet acts, but these were something she liked to hold onto.

This memory however seemed different, something that almost seemed blocked by sheer will rather than forced conditioning.

 

_It started off simple, exactly another memory actually. Gérard wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck, her laughter as she teased at his choice of mustache, the faked gasp of shock as he spoke about him bringing the style back._   
_But then it continued from there, Widowmaker-- no, this was Amélie, leaned over something as she looked back to her husband. Her hand slipping low out of sight._

_As Amélie tilted her head back towards Gérard and spoke, "I daresay, even Elise finds your mustache ridiculous." as soft laughter was heard out of sight._   
_Amélie looked down towards her hand and into the crib, it was a small crib. There was a baby lying there in it, clutching one of her fingers in its tiny hand. Staring back up at her were a small pair of... bright amber eyes._

 

"Excusez moi, Madam, are you okay?" came Elise's question, startling Widowmaker from this memory. A memory that Amélie must've blocked out herself as a last ditch effort to protect her own child. If she couldn't save Gérard or even herself from Talon, she'd at least save her daughter.

Elise Lacroix, that is who this child was. A little girl orphaned before she could even remember either of her parents. But the pain in Widowmaker's heart got worse when she gazed upon this child, Elise had ended up looking almost identical to Amélie, but there were some features to her that were Gérard's.  
Widowmaker wasn't in the slightest a protective person, it just wasn't in her nature. But seeing this child, a child that looked so much like her and was just so fragile, something was just screaming at her to protect.

  
She nodded her head, praising that she had chosen to wear a thick scarf and sunglasses to shield her eyes. Her face barely visible to said child. "Are you visiting a friend?" Elise asked in typical child curiosity. She only nodded to keep up with the ruse before the child continued talking, "Auntie and I are visiting my Papa's grave."  
She hummed in acknowledgement, keeping her head low. "What about your Mother?" Widowmaker asked.  
Elise frowned before looking back towards Camille. "Auntie said she was one of the best ballet dancers she'd ever seen, that she loved my Papa and loved me so much. But my Mama is gone too. Now I only have Auntie Camille left."  
"Speaking of which, I think she's looking for you." Widowmaker pointed out, but as the child turned to look, she moved to hide behind a nearby tree. She was good at pulling disappearing acts after all. Elise paused after looking back to find the woman she had been talking to had vanished.

But soon lost interest as Camille called her over.

 

Widowmaker watched Elise sit beside Camille in front of Gérard's grave, before looking away. It seemed as though she wouldn't be visiting his grave today, she'd better get moving.  
Didn't want Talon questioning her whereabouts, now did she?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning something of this nature for months, but I could never figure out an exact timeline. Until Uprising gave us, not only a visual of Gérard Lacroix, but an estimation on when he was killed and when Widowmaker became Widowmaker (seven years before the Recall).  
> Mainly because I had the image of Ana training the Lacroix child how to snipe so that they could be the one to take down their own Mother.
> 
> But that won't happen here. At least, not yet.


End file.
